


Come little Children

by KissMyAnthea



Series: Daddy Vergil [19]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5yrold Nero, Hocus Pocus (1993) References, Vergil secretly Hanna Montana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way to put a stubborn little Nero to sleep is with a lullaby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come little Children

**Author's Note:**

> As the Tags suggest, Hocus Pocus reff and VERGIL BE SINGING N SHIT WITHOUT PEOPLE KNOWING

His eyes screamed that he needed to rest. His motions slowed and he swayed as the five year old tried to make his stack of blocks stay up. Vergil had tried to put him to bed over an hour that was around eight; he glanced at the clock next to Dante’s desk to check the time now. He cringed realizing it was now eleven at night, if Mary came back to see Nero still awake she would nag the eldest son of Sparda to death. The sound of the plastic block tower crashed against the floor near Nero is resting head. The child was still awake. He’d catch himself when he felt his eyes want to shut and when they did he would shake his head to act as if he just blinked for a long time, kind of the way he had seen Vergil do when he would talk to Dante.

_Come Little Children_   
_I'll Take Thee Away_   
_Into a Land of_   
_Enchantment_

“Nero,” Vergil called setting his large leather bound book on the busted coffee table.

“No! I’m not sleepy!” The small human said swiping at Vergil’s hands as they tried to pick Nero up.

Despite the small protest’s Vergil lifted Nero into his arms making his way up the stairs to Nero’s room. Vergil let his mind wander to an old memory. It was like this, Sparda once put Vergil to bed because Eva was gone with Dante somewhere, he really did not remember. Much of his memory was damaged thanks to that damn tower. He was luck that Dante was able to help restore much of it. For a week he forgot that Nero was his child and thought that, he was Dante and Mary’s son.  

_Come Little Children_   
_The Time's Come To Play_   
_Here In My Garden_   
_Of Magic_

Sparda was never really a family man to be honest, then again he wasn’t a very good husband either, bur Eva was a patient woman and was willing to show Sparda how. Her gentle voice reminded him that she would be gone until the next day. She took Dante because Sparda could not handle the twins. Dante and Vergil always argued and fought, there was never any peace between them.

Vergil loved to read. He could read until the end of time however, he was four and had a bedtime. He was never a disobedient child, especially when it came to his all-powerful father. When told he placed his book back on the bookcase. He came face with his father, seeing his ageless face. A little pressure behind his neck told him to lay his head down. Vergil did as told with his eyes close, sighing a bit as his way of telling his father that he would go to sleep.

_Follow Sweet Children_   
_I'll Show Thee the Way_   
_Through All the Pain and_   
_The Sorrows_

He could hear the change between rooms. The floor creaking changed to echoes, then to heavy stomps. The ascend to the second floor Vergil heard the man is deep demanding voice sing a soft sweet melody. After that, everything was black.

The male stood at the top of the stairs.

Had he sang that song aloud instead of just remembering it? Last, he checked he was not much of a singer never the less it put Nero to sleep.

_Weep Not Poor Children_   
_For Life is This Way_   
_Murdering Beauty_   
_And Passion_

Continuing to walk down the hall Vergil did not care if anyone heard him. He stepped foot into Nero’s room placing the small child down to search for the boy’s pajamas.

 _Hush Now Dear Children_  
 _It Must Be This Way_  
 _To Weary of Life and_  
 _Deceptions_  


Vergil lifted Nero up slightly to slide off the grey t-shirt covered in dirt and Sparda knows what. Probably paint, Vergil was told that Nero liked to paint a lot and would spend much of his time drawing rather than interacting with the other children.

_Rest Now My Children_   
_For Soon We'll Away_   
_into the Calm And_   
_The Quiet_

With his clothes changed, Nero properly tucked into his bed; Vergil sneaked out of the room trying to make the least amount of sound possible. The door clicked shut and he made his way back down stairs. He tossed all the blocks back in the bag to place them into the corner where the two sofas touched. Rather than Dante shove trash there, Vergil used it to store his nestling’s toys.  
  
_Come Little Children_  
 _I'll Take Thee Away,_  
 _Into a Land of_  
 _Enchantment_

  
Lady waited until she did not hear Vergil anymore to enter the shop and lock up for the night. Dante had his own key so it was not as if she was locking the half devil out of his own shop. Still how was it that Vergil knew that song? It pegged her and ate at her. That song brought back the memories of her mother’s death and when she killed her own father, it was obvious he did not know that. She wouldn’t blame him for it.   


_Come Little Children_  
 _The Time's Come To Play_  
 _Here in My Garden_  
 _Of Shadows_  


 


End file.
